bad ass jew
by lmaoLMAO
Summary: zombie Apocalypse has began and rachel show her true bad ass faberrittana relationship mike blaine noah dave sam friend ship
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning in the small town of Lima, Ohio. The kids were getting ready for the first day of the new school; husbands were kissing their wives good-bye before going to work, The young paper boy was making his way through his last route on his way to school. Everything seemed fine, like it was going to be just another normal day in this small town, but it was going to be anything but.

Rachel Berry's morning started out like every other morning. She woke up at 5:30 and went downstairs in the basement to do her work out. After that she made herself a protein shake, then went to shower. When she got out of the shower she sent a text to Noah to make sure he was awake and would be there early since they had their first glee club this morning before school. That was when she started to get this awful feeling in her gut. Something was telling her not to go to school. She tried to will the feeling away as she went through her closet to find her destroyed skinny jeans, her favorite black v-neck batman shirt that showed off her toned body and arms, and her favorite pair of scuffed black chucks.

As she got dressed the feeling in her gut seemed to be getting stronger. Thinking that maybe it was just nerves since it was the first day of her senior year and the first time that anyone but Noah and some of the other gleek guys would see the real Rachel Berry. Everyone thought the diva at school was really who she was, but it wasn't. Sure it was who she sort of was her freshman year, but that was only because she was trying to please her fathers. You see the dream of Broadway was never hers. She loved to sing and perform, but it wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She wanted to be a photographer and travel the world. The only reason she kept up the act of a diva at school was, because she thought maybe her fathers would come back, and they could be a family again. She knew it was stupid to even think that because they made their choice, and she wasn't part of it. She hasn't been for almost three years, once her fathers realized that she could take care of herself, they left. Only sending her money to her bank account each week. It used to bother her, but now she could be careless, because she may have lost them, but she gained four brothers. Four guys who would do anything for her and loved her for who she was. Although it wasn't always like that it was now, and she couldn't be happier.

Fixing her hair, she thought back on how she became closer to Dave Noah, Mike, Sam, and Blaine. The thought alone makes her smile. Noah Dave and Blaine were the first ones; she became close with through Boxing class. It might sound weird that a small girl like her who was barely 5'2 took up boxing, but she did, and she loves it. Sam and Mike came into the picture not too long after that when Rachel, Noah, and Blaine decided to go to the comic convention that was held every year in a few towns over from Lima. After that day, all four boys and Rachel became inseparable. Always going to the comic store, playing video games, riding dirt bikes, paintball, going to the firing range, or just hanging out and watching horror movies. It really was the best summer ever for Rachel. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the front door close and the sounds of her boys laughing and talking. She smiled to herself and grabbed her shades, bag, and black snap back cap that had a little batman logo on the right of it before she made her way downstairs.

"nono! Blainey! Sammy! Mikey! davey " Rachel's greets them with a smile and hug.

"Looking good my hot little Jewish American princess." Noah said with a smile as he hugged. "Your totally going to knock them out of their socks."

"Yeah Rae, you're definitely going to make three certain girls drool." Sam laughs a little when Rachel smacks his arm. "I'm just telling you the truth."

"I knew I should have never told you guys that I liked them." Rachel sighs before walking into the kitchen.

"Aww, were just teasing you Rae." Mike says walking over to the fridge to get something to drink.

"I know and you know I'm glad I told you guys, but I'm just really nervous about today." Rachel says with a little frown as she hops up and sits on the counter. "I've been having this really uneasy feeling in my stomach all morning and something just keeps telling me not to go to school."

"Rach, you have nothing to be nervous about. Today you're going walk into that school and show everyone the Awesomeness of Rachel Berry, and then you're going to win over the hearts of the unholy trinity." Blaine smiles at her and gives her forearm a light squeeze.

"Blaine is right, Rae. Just remember we're all behind you." Noah tells her as the other four boys smile and nod at her.

"I love you guys!" Rachel yells.

"We love you too!" They all yell back before laughing.

Once the laughing died down they all began to discuss the plan for Rachel to get the girls. Rachel knew it was probably going to be a long shot for her to get them, but she was going to try. She loved them. It sounds crazy to fall in love with three girls who were hell-bent on tormenting her, but she did. She fell in love with them the moment she laid eyes on them as they walked down the hall at school.

"I really hope this works." Rachel says once they finally come up with a plan.

"It will, Rae." Mike tells her with a firm nod.

"Yeah, I mean we all can tell they have feelings for you." Sam says taking a bite out of the apple he just got out of the fruit bowl on the counter.

"How do you know that though?" She asks.

"Rach, It's so obvious. They teased you for like two years then all of sudden last year they stopped. Plus, they always stare at you when they think no one is looking." Blaine states as if it the most obvious thing in the world.

and remember the Gleeks got together for a pool party that all three of them looked sad and a little jealous when they were told that you went with Puck on vacation." dave says grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl.

"Mike is right; They all looked upset that you weren't there and kept trying to find out where you, and Puck went." Blaine tells her.

"I just hope they give me a chance or a least want to be friends." Rachel says with a small smile hopping of the counter and grabbing her keys. "You guys ready?"

"Yep." All of them say as they follow Rachel out to her Hummer h3. Once Rachel got into the driver seat, she felt the uneasy feeling in the stomach intensify. Taking a deep breath and trying to push the feeling away again she started up the hummer. She knew something was off, and she knows it has nothing to do with nerves.

"Seatbelts." Rachel told them before she put the car into drive and headed to school.

"Good. Now let's go to glee."

"We'll meet you there Rach, we have to go talk to Coach, and Blaine wants to talk to her about trying out." Noah tells Rachel as all of them get out of the vehicle. Rachel nods her head as she tells them bye and heads toward the school.


	2. Chapter 2

rachel was glad to be alone for awhile she just cant shake the feeling somethings wrong. just as she opened her locker when finn walked up

"hey rach can i talk to you"said finn from behind rachel. rachel mentally cursed

"sure finn whats up" she said putting on a fake smile

"i just wanted to let you we are getting back together and you only hanging around with puck to make me jealous "said finn as he pulled on her arm

"excues me" said rachel pulling away

"i mean im the only one who will put up with you"said finn with a loop sided grin that made him look like he needed to poop.

"Excuse me? Really? You think I went on vacation with him to make you jealous? I didn't do it to make you desirous, and I sure as hell don't want to be with you. I told you that last year after nationals after you decided it was okay to kiss me on stage during a performance. Even after I told you time and time again that I didn't want to be with you." Rachel says trying to keep calm.

"You kissed me back!" Finn yells his face getting a little red looking. " I know you want me! So just admit it and we'll be together."

"yea i want you just as much as aids" Rachel yelled back tensing

He tights his grip on her. "I know you want me, Rachel. So stop being a diva bitch and admit it. I'm giving you another chance."

All she saw was red. Turning around she punched him in the face, causing him to yelp in pain and grab his bloody nose.

"what the fuck"

"Big baby," Rachel rolls her eyes before she turns her back on him. " Now leave me alone Finn, I don't want nothing to do with you. Oh and by the way you might want to go get cleaned up before Glee."

She'll just have to tape her hand more before matches and make sure to put ice on it a lot after matches. Remembering she has some tape in her bag she sits her bag down and gets it. Before she starts to tape up her hand she hears the laughs and voice of the three Cheerios that always seem to make her heart flutter.

"Where's everyone else?" She hears Mr. Schue ask.

"The boys had a meeting with Coach Beiste." Kurt's voice rings out.

"And Rachel?"

"don't care" said Tina some agreeing

"Mr. Schue, you know as well as I do that if she wouldn't cry to her fathers or something she would have already been kicked out. She's nothing but a selfish little brat."

"Your right." She hears Mr. Schue agree with Mercedes. She couldn't believe it. Her teacher, someone who was supposed to be on her side, actually agreed with what was said. Not wanting to hear any more she grabs her bag and takes off towards the weight room to workout and clear her head missing the three set of eye on her looking worried.

Sam, Puck, Mike, and Blaine walked into the room laughing about Finn's swelling and bloody nose, only to stop dead in their tracks when they see Quinn and Santana glaring at all the other Gleeks and Brittany glaring at Mr. Schue.

"Huh, What's going on guys?" Sam asks backing up a little when all three Cheerios turn their glares toward him.

"Ask them?" Quinn growls motioning towards the Gleeks who stood in the corner afraid to move.

"Mercedes, what happen?" Sam asks his girlfriend with a confused look.

"Nothing. Anyways, I don't know why those three care anyways. It's not like they like her. " Mercedes said gaining a bit more confidence since her boyfriend was there.

The boys share a look realizing what Mercedes meant. They were talking about Rachel.

"Where's Rachel?" Puck asked looking around the room for his tiny JewBro.

"We don't know. She never showed up." Santana answered.

"What do you mean she never showed up? She should have been here by now. She was headed this way when we went to meet coach." The boys were a little worried now, because it wasn't like Rachel to just skip something. Plus, she was excited to show off her look to the three Cheerios.

"What did you guys do?" Blaine asks looking at his boyfriend and the three other Gleeks in the corner.

"Why do you assume we done something?" Kurt asks looking hurt that his boyfriend would assume such things.

"Because Kurt the three girls you all claim that hate Rachel are glaring at you four and Mr. Schue and what Mercedes just said makes it seem as if you four said or done something."

"They said mean things about Rachie until Q and S stopped them. I think Rachie over heard." Brittany said glaring at Mr. Schue again. " And he agreed with them."

"You guys are asshole." Puck glared at all them before looking at Mr. Schue with disgust. " And you're a horrible teacher."

"Come on, let's go find her. I think I know where she went." Mike told the other boys.

"Where?"

"The weight room." Mike simply replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mike's right. When she mad or upset she always works out with the heavy bag." Blaine says as all four boys walk towards the door.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Finn yells rushing through the other door still holding his nose.

"Dude, why you still holding your nose? It stopped bleeding like 15 min. ago." dave asked looking at Finn. For the life of him he will never understand why he ever called Finn a friend or why Rachel ever dated the idiot.

"He's a big pussy that's why." Puck says laughing as him and the other boys still walk towards the door.

"Shut up!" Finn yells stomping his foot. "I wouldn't be holding this stupid cloth on my nose if it wasn't for Rachel!"

The four boys and three cheerio all look at him when they hear Rachel's name come out of his mouth. Realizing what he said Finn's eyes got wide.

"Dude, she done that?" Sam asks with a laugh.

"Damn and I missed it." Puck smirks. Finn's face turns bright red and deciding to do what he does best he kicks a chair as he exit's the room.

"Finn wait!" Mr. Schue yells following his golden boy out of the room to get away from Brittany glaring at him. There was just something about sweet and innocent Brittany that made him uncomfortable. She really looked like she was going to kill him.

"Douches." Puck mumbles. "Well, guys let's go find tiny."

"We're coming too." Quinn says leading the unholy trinity over to where the guys stood.

Puck opens his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Finn and Mr. Schue running back into room and slamming the door behind them.

"Shut the door!" Finn yells rushing over and locking the door knocking Brittany into Santana's arms.

"What the hell!" Santana yells pushing Finn. "You could have hurt Brittany, you dick."

Santana gently moves Brittany to the side and starts yelling at Finn in Spanish getting in his face. The look on Finn's face made Quinn smirk and the four boys laugh quietly. He honestly looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"What was that?" Tina asks quietly with wide fearful eyes, causing all the teens to freeze and listen.

"What?" Kurt asks looking at her.

"That." Tina whispers jumping when they all hear the groans and banging on lockers.

"They followed us." Finn breathes out as he's face pales while he looks at the door.


End file.
